Service number
Chapter 1 I was on a holyday trip whit my class. We were flying to Kongo in Africa because our class had proved to be the best class in USA. When we signed up for the competition we only did it like a fun thing. We came to the competition. We had no idea the first price was a trip to meet the president of Kongo. We made it truth the first round, then the second, then on and on. Then all of a sudden we was in the semifinal. We won the match against a school from Texas. Then we head into the final. When we arrive to the place of the finals. We realize the school we are meeting are the Harvard University. The final starts. After half of the questions there´s a little brake. “They are totally crushing us out there” they were. It stood 12-3 in the brake. When we get back the referee says “to make this a class competition, etch class has to choose five new members for the next half”. I directly gets chosen. The new team was me, Samuel, Emma, Emil and Jasper. The next category is my kind of area. Animals. “First question, what kind of animal kills the most people every year?” I stand up to answer “mosquitos” “correct”. The next five questions are easy “alligator” “diamond rattlesnake” “hippos” “whale shark” “sea snake”. I just go on and on and on. They get a feu questions right. But in the end, after full time, the standings are 15-15. “Time for an elimination question. Her it comes. What is the name of the Greek super warrior’s?” I stand up “Spartans sir” “that’s correct, and we have a winner. We had been flying for about 8 hours when the captain starts speaking. “Dear passengers. We are about three hours away from the closest airport. And we are running low on fuel. If we will have any chance to get there safely we need to heed into the storm. So plz put on your seatbelts and stay in your seat”. I think everyone got a little bit scared but no one said anything. The first thing you notice when you enter a storm is in the air. Like small electronic particles are flying through your body. Then you fell the storm. Not firs in the plane. But in your heed. Then the lightning starts. Beams of electricity rains down from the sky, over and over again. Then the destiny decides our faith. It strikes right in the wing. Ripping the engine of. The plane starts spinning out of control. Everyone is screaming. I get hit whit a bag flying around. I remember the back of the plane getting toured apart. I see my friends flying away whit the broken parts of what once was a nice Boeing 737. Gas masks start dropping from the roof, baggage flying everywhere, I get hit by another bag and this one hits me so hard I get knocked out. I wake up on a beach, someone is shaking me. When I sit up I see the most disturbing sight ever. My friends are ether lain in the ground, trying to stand up just to fall down again or trying to wake up the ones who´s still unction. Then the pain kicks in. probably the bag that hit me, but it feels like my heed is going to explode. Then I pass out again. Chapter 2 I am so sorry. I haven’t even introduced myself. My name is Octavia, I am 16 years old and live in Florida, United States. I am student at the WUOF/ West University of Florida. My big dream is to become a marine biologist and marine scientist. I live whit my mom, dad, and my little sister. I also have a brother but hi moved out five years ago. I am a strong independence woman. In my free time I like to be out in nature, swimming, scooting, building forts and live the dangerous life. One thing I like I when gays try to impress on me by “helping” me to lift something heavy, because I am stronger than most gays. when they just can’t move it, I walk in and lift it up no problem. I don´t search attention, I just get it if you know what I mean, they come to me. When I was four years old my grandfather started teaching me survival tricks so I one day would be able to take care of myself. When he died mysteriously he left four notes. One for me, one for my mom, one for my dad and one for my brother. Hers what he told me. “Dear Octavia, I am so sorry, I needed to go before anyone gets hurt. You need to know why I left you and your family. My face is known under many names trout the world. I have done many bad things in my life but I only did it for my family, for the world. You need to be strong, they will come back, they will look for me, and if they get to know who you are, they will kill you. Don´t tell her anything. Ps. remember what I taught you. Love ''John I think the most important thing in my life is to help others, and help the nature and all animals of the world. My grandpa told my brother to let me reed his note and that’s what it said, that I will become so, and he was right. Chapter 3 So thirsty, I need to find somthing to drink… anything, plz. I have been whiteout water for abbot 36 hours. If I don’t find anything whiten the next 36 hours I will get dehydrated and die. But it´s impossible to get of this beach. Of all the places the pilot could have crash he crash on a beach surrounded by 90 degree rocks that is impossible to climb on because the only thing keeping them together are some soft sand mixed whit dirt. We are teen people that is still alive. Four died trying to climb the wall, three died from crash injuries and five where trying to swim around the cliffs but cut themselves on some sharp rocks and started to blead, attracting sharks. Now we are only 10 people left on the beach. Abbot one hour later we finally have some luck, one of the wings had been ripped off and landed on top of the sand wall. After the longtime of extreme weight and peruse the wall finally collapse making a path up to the forest. Everybody tries to climb the new made sand slide but no one understands that it’s still too dry sand and they are just sliding back down. I grab a pair of rocks, smashes them in the ground, take one step up, slams the other one in the ground, “get more rocks” I scream at the others, they starts to collect more rocks. I don´t remember more from this time, but I do remember when we got up, I mean Wow, it was absolutely beautiful, flowers, the light, the trees and even the shadows looked inviting, like they wear saying “come lye here, no one is going to hurt you”, and the smell.. I don´t know for how long we just stood there but suddenly everything stops, no smell, no happiness, and no inviting shadows. Then it was standing there. The ugliest and most terrifying creature I ever have seen. (Of Corse that will change). We are staring at it, it´s staring at us, then it starts, screaming and stomping so the ground shakes and we getting knocked down over and over again. Branches starts to fall of the trees. It stops. It´s gone, but we hear footsteps, more than one, I start counting, one to three. I count to 6. I realize this steps are worse than the others, jepp that’s right, bigger ones. “RUN!” We start to run. They storm the little glade, but we are already in a little cave whit an opening just big enough for us to fit into. I look around, one to three four five six seven eight… only eight, nine with me, wait where is Casper. I lock back out. For one second I don’t see him “there behind that tree” Samuel say, next to those *hump, “trolls” he say. (Just so you now, he is a one of those trolls game player). We all look at him for one second before we hear a scream. In one second the “troll” had moved 10 feet without a sound. I remember how it lifted up Casper and in on second swallowed him whole, then I passed out. I woke up in a bed, a bed? I looked around and saw my friends in beds just like mine. My first thought, “it was just a dream, nothing happened. But then I felt it, the smell of dirt and nature and the smell of caves. I realized I was still on the island. All my friends is sleeping (I think but as usual I am wrong) when I stand up Amanda and Emma sits up at the same time. We start to talk abbot everything that hawed happened the last 24 hours, (I don’t know if it was 24 hours or if it was 20 or 27, Emil had a clock but he was sleeping). They tell me how I passed out. How they had been forced to walk deeper into the cave as the “trolls” tried to grab them thru the little hole. How they had fund this place .We decide that no-one of us were able to sleep. We get up and starts checking the surroundings and the looks of the cave. We walk deeper in just to find a T corridor, we decide to split up. I take right and Amanda and Emma take left. I enter a big rom that looked like a food place from the 1890 (and I am good at old stuff so I am pretty shore). When I walk deeper in I hear something, sounds like a voice, old, week, but at the same time determined, “''save me. Save me. Save me! I backed up. Something grabbed my arm. I spin around ready for a fight. But it’s just Samuel “what the fuck are you doing” I asked, “just looking around, it´s not safe here alone”. I had so many questions but I realized what he said was true. We keep going but I keep an eye on Samuel, I don’t trust him. We keep going. When we enter the doors to the kitchen we see the most wonderful thing we have seen on this island. I don’t see a kitchen, I see a yard. Food, food, water and more food. It´s a garden full of fruits. A field of potatoes, sugarcane and a fenced wood full of animals and flowers and bugs. A little rom whit tolls and different things. A little pit of dirt. When we get closer we see something moving, “pigs” I ask surprised. And that smell again. It was from hear it came. I need to tell the others. But I need to get prove. So I go and grab a fruit. On the way back I see something. Looks like another cave. Samuel is looking the other way. I take my chance to joke whit him. I sprint into the cave and hide behind some rock. I hear him saying my name. Again. Again, this time louder. Then it gets quiet. I wait for a bit but I don’t hear anything. No voice. No steps. I start walking out of the cave. I don’t see him and the next second I am on the ground with Samuel on my right laughing like crazy (I admit, it was pretty funny). We get up and starts to heed back. “Shit. The fruit. I need evidence for this place. I will be back in one second” I walk back to the cave to get the fruit. I think I was there for about five minutes before Samuel comes “can I help princess?” “no, and don’t call me that” I answer” “so you don’t want a flashlight” “what” I spin around just to see him holding a flashlight, and that smile. Looks like he just robed a store, and took all there raspberry push pops and ate them all at once “ha-ha you’re so funny” I say as I grab the flashlight and start looking around. Then I see it, not the fruit, but some kind of device. Looks like it´s from the feature but still like its thousands years old. When we get close it lights up and starts doing a humming sound. Then it open up (I don’t know why It doesn’t scare me. It just feels familiar. I don’t know why.) Samuel start to back up but the cave entrance is blocked by some kind of metal. The device has now opened itself up. We get ready for some alien to crawl out and eat us. But the only thing that happens is that a little thing starts to shine. Then it all starts. Something surrounds us and start going towards the middle. We back up towards the device and then I hear it, the voice “don’t be scared young one, it won’t hurt you” and then I relies why I know that sound. It sounds like grandpa. His voice, how he use to snore in the night. I take a step forward “NO. Stop” screams Samuel. But I am shore. I take another step into the fogy shimmer. I enter a white room whit a roof of glass and what looks like pillars made out of light. I see something. A globe. When I get closer I see something moving in the globe. I look closer. I see myself whit Samuel running around me trying to wake me up. Something appears next to me. A baby, why a baby then it starts to move. For every step it grows and gets older. I see a teenager. A young adult full of dreams. A man in his fifties, experienced and terrified. Then I see who it is. Its grandpa. I could never mistake that face. So genteel but always alert and reedy. “My dear Octavia, what are you doing here. You and your friends have to leave. They will find you down hear and if they do they will find the mantel of responsibility. This” he point towards the little globe. “Protect it whit your life. Like I did”. I woke up. Chapter 4 The next day we head out to get some supplies out of the plane. Our bags. And to set up a S.O.S signal on the beach. Samuel and I had blocked the smaller cave last night but we told the others abbot the forest and all the food. Emil and Ebba had been gone all morning. When they finally got back we had already done all work. “Where were you too” I ask “just chilling”. I don’t feel like it´s up to me to say to them what and what not to do. When we head back to the cave we see something weird, and then something happens. The ground starts shaking and we think the “trolls” are back. But it´s just an earthquake. We go on, gets inside. And then I realize, I am super hungry. So I head back into the cave tunnels to get something to eat from the garden. But when I get there. No food. No garden. Just an empty cave. It’s all gone. Then I remember what grandpa told me. “You must protect the mantel of responsibility ''whit your life” I run towards the little side cave. The device is still there. I feel relieved but at the same time disturbed. I need to get some answers. I go closer to the device but this time it doesn’t light up like last time. It just brumes and glows up at the bottom. And then I hear something. Not the familiar voice of my grandpa but a lady like voice. First it speaks in a strange languish but then it changes to English. “What have you done?!” “I haven’t done anything!” “Where is the AI THEN?!” “What AI” then I realize what she means. The device was a computer system. (AI =artificial intelligence) “The device?” “Yes” “it’s the only thing keeping the ratask´s from escaping this prison and destroying your world. But you have already started it!” “Started what. How are you?” “''I am Cortana. The super intelligent of the Spartans. And the one who is going to bring peace to the galaxy” I act without thinking “what have you done to my grandpa” far too late I realize the letter that my grandpa left me before he left my family. “'Don’t tell her anything'” “grandpa?!” She reacted so fast I don’t even have time to say anything to my defense. I fly up in the air. “Grandpa?” she repeats over and over again as she´s dragging me higher and higher up in the sky. I see something in the air. A cloud of water. “Lead your people to the other side of this island and I shall get you back to civilization. Do it for John” I get thrown into the water and then I wake up. John. No one had sad my grandpas name in years “John, I can’t do this. There are too many ´trolls´ out there. No one will follow me”. I am sitting there for myself. I still don´t know what happened to the food and I am still hungry. I don’t even realize that Samuel is laying on the floor. He starts moving. At first I don’t see him. But he starts making noise. “I will follow you” “what, why?” “Because you are the only rezone we still are alive”. He sits next to me. “They won’t leave this place from just us saying so” “your right” Samuel say “but maybe if they her Cortana say it” he’s right. “I’ll try” I stand up. Walks closer to the A.I. noting happens. “Open” nothing happens “open, plz. I need answers”. “We have to get ready” Samuel say. “Let´s go” we starts heading back to the sleeping hall. About half way back I feel something. A feeling I only have felt once before. Anger. The only time before I had been angry was when my brother pulled my hair when I was five and by accident ripped of a part of my hair. Then I see an entrance. That wasn’t there before. I walk in. the cave is filled whit drawings of different kinds of animals, objects, languages and some statues. One of some kind of turtle. One of a bird mixed whit an alligator. And one, in the middle of everything, one statue and behind it on the wall. A man, in a suit, carrying a planet. “Samuel, come take a look at this”. As we enter the rom looks like it´s getting bigger and bigger. “What is that?” I ask “it´s a box” “I see that. But what is in it” I ask. “Open it”. I open it and see something I never would expect. Guns. (Pistols to be exactly) whit a strange design and a Weird mark. On the side it says O.N.I. I try it. One thing my grandpa told me was how to shot to kill. Now I remember the summer day we were at the shooting range. When he thought me how to shot. How he had airsoft guns so we were shooting at each other. Those guns looked just like this ones. Maybe everything meant something. In the box there are five more guns. And a metal neckless. Whit a metal tag on it, sierra 117. That is what it says. “John, this is John’s number”. “John?” Samuel asks. “Yes, my grandpa” “grandpa? Cortana said something about gran...” “WHAT. YOU MEET CORTANA” I don’t think neither of us was using our brains at the time. “YOU ENTERED THE DEVICE” I am pretty chore I yield “YES, you aren’t the only one who needs answers” he´s starting to get irritated. “Cortana knew about your grandpa. He maybe know something about my grandma”. At first I don’t understand, then it all starts falling in place”. “It’s all a test” I don’t realize I said that loud “what is a test” Samuels asks “the island. The monsters” “trolls” Samuel corrects me “ye ye. Whatever. The point is that. They are testing us. To see who´s abele to survive the impossible. And who´s not”. “We need to heed back now” “hide the guns. I don’t trust everyone” we start heeding back (again). “What do we say?” “I don’t know” I think for a little bit. “Tell them the truth” Samuel looks at me surprised “no, we can’t do that” “we have to”. When we get back there are just six people there “where is Kevin and Elias?” I asked. No one says a word. In the end it´s Emma who says it “dead. They are dead” I think I stopped breathing. “No” it´s quiet for about one minute before someone says something. Samuel speaks first “I know everybody feel like you just want to give up. That there´s no hope. But there is hope” “Hope?” I look in to Emma´s eyes. Just to find the only thing I never had seen from her before. She was afraid. “I promise you” I answer. I don’t think I sounded very chore myself. I don’t know what to say. Then without me realizing it, the words are just floating out of me. “I know your scared, but it´s okay. We all want to get out of here. So let’s do so. It doesn’t matter if you don’t think you can make it. Do or do not, there is no try (star wars reference). I can get us out of here. If you trust me”. After a few seconds Amanda speaks “I will follow you”. “Me to” Emma stands up. “So will I” Ebba says. “We follow” says Emil and Jasper. “Then it´s done. Go get the things we need. We leave at sunrise”. It´s time. “Let’s go” we heed on out from the safety of the cave into the forest. It feels like every little millimeter of the island is holding its breath. After we haw ben walking for about 15 minutes we stop for a brake. We stopped by a little lake. Jasper decides to take a dip. I´m just about to join him when he starts screaming. We rush to help him. When we finally gets him out of the water there are something in his leg. A fish has bitten thru his bone and is holding on. When we finally gets it out we see that it´s fangs are like 10 inches long. As we stand there and admire the fangs when Jaspers starts screaming again. As I look back at him I see his flesh starting to melt around his bone. It´s melting faster and faster, the smell is burning in my nose. He’s chest starts wobbling. Then he gives out on last scream before he falls to the ground. “We need to get moving. The smell of flesh will attract predators”. Just when we starts walking the sky lights up in red and blue. The island starts to move, then the forest gets thicker. It was like it was trying to stop us. “Let’s get moving”. After one hour we take another brake, but this time we climb up in some trees. I don’t think I was paying attention because all of a sudden there´s an opening in the woods. Looks like the entrance to a glade. “Look there an entrance over there” I say, tired and dehydrated. Just when I am about to climb down from the tree I get a feeling. Somthing In my body, it feels like my nerves and muscles tense. “Look out!” I screamed just before it was too late. Samuel was just about to jump down from the tree he was sitting in but stope right before the troll comes running out of the forest trying to grab him. If he wood had been on the ground, he wouldn’t stand a chance. It just missed him by a centimeter before running in to another tree and smashing its heed into millions of pieces. “How did you know?” Emma asks surprised. “I just had a feeling” “well then. Is there any more out there?” “I don’t know” I look at Samuel who nods. “Time for plan B” I say as I open up my bag “ready Emma. Catch” I say as a throw a gun to her. I pick up another one “Emil” I throw one to him “Amanda” just when I’m about to throw it I get an answer “no, not to me. I can’t shot” “okay. Ebba” she doesn’t say anything so I hand her the gun. I don’t even need to ask Samuel. I throw him a gun and take the last one for myself. “I will jump down and see if there’s any more trolls. Wait for my signal”. I jump down. The second I hit the ground all hell breaks out. One troll coming at me from the right, one from the left, one behind me and one right in front. For one moment, it feels like time stands still. I drag my gun. One, to, three, four. I didn’t even haw to aim, my hand just flue from enemy to enemy. After that I’m just standing there breathing. “How did you do that” Emma asks. Before I get the chance to answer the ground stats shaking. Not like the trolls stamping and not like an earthquake. Then the trees starts moving. Then I see what it is. Like every bi-hive has a queen, this hive also haw one and the queen is always bigger and stronger then the workers. She was like twelve feet tall, and massive, like an overgrown gorilla. It´s even more disgusting and ugly than the small ones. The queen gives out a loud and bright scream, then she looks at me. Not the same eyes of the other ones, this one has a burning anger, it stars charging at us. That’s when Emma makes her move. She pulls out something out of her pocket. Then starts sprinting towards the queen. The last thing I see of my best friend is how she looks back at me, then she throws something up in the air, then I realize what it was. The grenade explodes right in the face of the queen, but Emma was to close. I don’t wanted to leave but the trolls start swarming out of the forest. “Let´s go!” Samuel screams. I don’t want to run but I have no chance against all of those trolls. When we get out of the glade we see the only good thing today. A chopper. When we get in there’s no pilot. Then all of a sudden the chopper starts moving “well done soldiers. The once of you who’s still alive and worthy of carrying the U.N.S.C mark won’t fall asleep now” just after the sentence was complete Emil and Ebba falls down, sleeping. “Now you all have a choice. You can ether leave and do whatever you want to do, or you can join the intergalactic military U.N.S.C. the choice is yours my children”. Chapter 5 ' ' '' '' We are heading back to civilization. It feels weird. To get away from the island, but at the same time know you’re going to return. We are flying in a chopper. Big and green. Looks like one of those military choppers. When we gets back to civilization there are tons of media waiting for us. TV, news channels, newspapers, and even the president and prime minister are there to meet us. And all of ours family’s. But not mine. I don’t see them anywhere. I keep looking. A newspaper tumble’s by my feet. I’m just about to kick it away when I see something. On the front page. A picture of my mom. I pick it up. Fold´s it out. My brother, my little sister, my dad and mom. I read the article. Intier family vanished- house destroyed- no bodies found. I keep reading. During Friday afternoon. The entire family Anderson diapered from their home in Florida. Only for days earlier had there dotter Octavia Anderson been in a flight accident. The plane flying her and her entire class had diapered from the radar outside Nigeria. Boats and planes are trying to find the plane in this moment. I think I started crying. The only thing I knew anything about, gone, everything just gone. I keep reading. Now the police and the military have confirmed that this may be the first alien contact whit the human race. A note in an unknown languish has been found. Experts are still trying to figure out what this means for the human race. After that. I got invite to tons of interviews, TV- shows and events. I got letters from people I don’t knew. Every time I went outside someone was always waiting for me. People asking the most upsetting questions like “how was it on the island” “how do you feel about the people who died”. After four months, I was at the limit of breaking. I now had a normal life. I went to school every day. I had my own apartment. The only thing making me stick out from the rest of my class, was the body structure. I had more muscles, I was taller, I was stronger, faster, and had better reflexes. I was smarter to. The only people on my level was my friends. The ones who had been on the island whit me. I got more and more aggressive towards people I didn’t know. I think most of the people around me then, was afraid of me. One day my friends coms to visit me. Almost all of them, not Emil or Ebba. As were talking, I feel something strange in my head, I look around me just to see all of my friends trying to not show they are in pain “I know what you are feeling. It´s the call again. Maybe it’s time to answer the call” I look up. I don’t need to see my friends do it, I can feel it. The rom around me starts fading to whit, but I am not afraid of the unknown. This has been my story Commander Octavia Fierteam Ocean Spartan 138 Leader of Spartan Amanda 126 Spartan Samuel 135